It Started With Chocolates
by Serii-pyon
Summary: To put it simply, it's the end of the school year, and it's also tradition for students to be given chocolate. Well, let's just say Mikan does everything for her chocolate. MxN


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy. If I did…. I would be filthy rich and famous right now. But NOOOO… sigh

**Letting Go**

The sweet smell of chocolates can be smelled throughout the whole grade school branch of the campus. No, it's not Valentines Day, it was actually the last day of the school year! Anna made chocolates for her classmates as her parting gift for the year.

Yes, each year at Alice Academy, on the last day of school, each student may go home for a vacation, making sure that they will return after that.

"Chocolate? Did I just hear chocolate?" said a very eager Mikan.

"No. You heard chocolates, hear the S??" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"C'mon Hotaru, where?"

"Wow. I didn't know you were more eager for chocolates than Howalons." Ruka butted in.

"The chocolates are with Ana." He said while pointing to Athe girl.

"But you better hurry; you might run out of it." He continued. But before Ruka could finish his sentence, Mikan was already by Ana, who has an EMPTY tray, and obviously, she has no chocolates, unless they're invisible. Ana was about to speak when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream can be heard throughout the whole corridor and people can't help but to STARE at her.

"WH-where are-?"

"I'm sorry Mikan. When I announced that I would make chocolates for everyone, I meant everyone IN CLASS. I'm really sorry Mikan, I'll just make you a fresh batch."

"Really?" Mikan said as she held back her tears.

" BUT, I used all my ingredients already, and the shop in Central Town only has supplies once a month, and it's already vacation." Ana said, as Mikan almost DROWNED the whole corridor.

"BAKA. You almost killed us with you crying… good thing I have my portable flush that can flush anything." Hotaru said.

Mikan acted as if she didn't hear anything. She walked away with her clothes drenched.

/out of the building/

"Mommy!! It's a monster!!" a young boy said as he pointed to Mikan, er, Mikan-zilla.

"CHOCOLATES! I NEED chocolates!" Mikan demanded.

Now she was REALLY desperate. "Ana, what is the side-effect of your chocolates?" Yuu asked while they were hiding in a bush near the entrance of the building "Uh, well, I don't really know yet."

"Well, if Mikan is the only one that reacted negatively, maybe it's: **the 1 w/** **the greatest desire of chocolates must have it or she'll turn into a monster**" Hotaru said. "Hey, that sounds like some popular soap opera back in the old days" (A/N WTH?) Ana commented.

Now they knew the side-effect, all they needed to do now was to look for Mikan, although, they don't know how to stop the evil monster from attacking.

/meanwhile… where Mikan was/

"CHOCOLATES!" Mikan still cried.

Then, she had found it! She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting it any longer. "BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?!" one boy panicked as the girl got the chocolates from him.

When Hotaru and the others finally found Mikan, they were wondering why Mikan was on top of Natsume, why she had her uniform covered with chocolates, and also why Natsume was blushing tomato red, brick red, and pineapple red (A/N: pineapples are red?)

"RUKA…"Hotaru said calmly "WHAT IN THE DAMNED WORLD HAPPENED?!" uh, my bad, maybe not so calmly.

" explain yourself young man." She demanded.

"Yes mother, I mean Hotaru."

"What did you say?! MOTHER?!"

"NO! I SAID YOU WERE BEATIFUL!!" Ruka tried to make an excuse, but soon you would find the two going around in circles, with Hotaru chasing Ruka, then… a rock.

"AH!" Ruka shouted. "Are you OK Ruka?" Hotaru said as she immediately took out her first aid kit and started healing the boy mood swings i bet .

"Uh, I think so." He said as he blushed.

"It started when we were walking towards the dorm when Mikan ran toward Natsume and pounced over him then…" Ruka stopped.

"Then?" The 3 curiously asked.

"Then she got the chocolates."

"And what's wrong with that?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, she got it, from his mouth."

"Oh." Hotaru replied.

"What did Natsume do then?" Hotaru asked as if she were some news anchor woman.

"Well, he tried to wrestle her off, but I guess Mikan was too strong, ne?" Ruka said.

Upon Natsume hearing all this, he turned red-der.

Then eventually Hotaru immediately began questioning him "Are you sure you tried to resist?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then if you did, she won't be sleeping ON YOUR LAP right now, will she? Now explain yourself, young man." she's really acting like a mother

"B-because… uhh… she wanted to look for ponies???" stupid answer… he tried hiding the very fact that he was blushing. After that, Mikan was awake "wha-? Chocolates? Where?" she said drowsily.

When she looked up, she saw Natsume then she screamed: "PERVERT! What were you doing to me while I was unconscious? Explain yourself! You idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" Natsume said as he pointed to Hotaru and the others.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squealed in joy.

"Don't touch me you chocolate covered monster!" Hotaru refused.

"Chocolate?" she asked herself while she looked at her uniform.

"Hey! Since when did I get chocolate?" Natsume suddenly turned redder.

"And why is he red?" asked the perplexed Mikan.

" See for yourself." Said Hotaru while holding a picture she took with her trusty spy camera. BTW, it was Mikan and Natsume 'kissing'

"WTF!?" she cursed as she blushed.

Natsume turned away, not noticing that he was happy deep down inside.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" asked Mikan to herself. After all that, everyone had to go. First Yuu, then Ana, then Ruka, then Hotaru.

They all said their goodbyes. After 10 minutes, The school was almost empty, ALMOST. Apparently, 'the two' were still there.

"Will you, miss me?" asked Mikan all of a sudden. Natsume turned red then said rhymes. Ha-ha

" Of course not."

" why?" a tear fell out of Mikan's face all of a sudden without her noticing it.

" c'mon, how can I miss someone who never left?"

"what do you mean?"

"I wont miss you because you were always here." He said as he placed his hand to his chest.

Mikan finally smiled. "I see your car's here. See you around then." She said, sad.

When she was pondering her thoughts a few seconds after, she felt something warm on her lips for sometime. When she saw who it was, she blushed. "see you around then." She murmured to herself, when Natsume left, she started heading for home. "What a day." She said as she smiled as she started heading for home

...end...


End file.
